HalfLife 2: Desolation
by BloodHawkDeity
Summary: This picks up at the strider battle sequence at the end of Episode 2. However, things aren't quite going as planned; for the advisors are a bit more intelligent this time around. What will Gordon do as everything he knows falls apart around him?


Prologue

The strider bent down low to the ground, charging its laser, the rebels in the building running for cover. Just as it prepared to fire, a Magnusson Device attached itself to the hull. A single gunshot was heard and the strider exploded. Wisps of smoke came from the end of Freeman's handgun.

"Alright! Way to go Freeman!" "Nice Shot!" "You showed them, Freeman!" The rebels all rang out their cheers for Gordon.

"Listen up, people, this isn't over yet! We've got airships bringing in even more striders! We've got about a… Dear God! No! Hunters in the base! Repeat! We have hunters…" The transmission was cut short as a loud ringing noise could be heard. Gunshots echoed from within the silo. Gordon ran to the nearby car, but just as he was about to enter it, a shrill screech could be heard from behind him. On the horizon he could see nearly two dozen hunters lined up, and the gunfire of the nearby rebels rang out. Gordon swung himself into the car and drove off.

"Freeman, wait! We need your…" The rebel let out a gasp of pain as a hunter impaled him, tossing him into a medic. The gunshots ended within seconds. Terrible screeches, gunshots from the silo, and screams mixed in with the sound of the old car's engine. The silo was within Gordon's view when he suddenly jerked the car to the left, slamming into a tree. He flew out of the front and was pinned against the tree. Fear took him over as he saw an Advisor closing in on him, hunters following in behind.

"The hunters have been cleared out of the base. Gordon, take care of those striders!" Magnusson's voice echoed out of the PA system. A strider began walking over the hill towards the silo, and the alarms began blaring. "Gordon! Do something!"

"He's in trouble, I know it! I'm going out there." Alyx Vance could be heard in the background.

"No! It's too dangerous! You will not go! I'm not going to lose you again!" Eli was speaking as well.

"But father! I owe him my life! If I don't…"

"The Freeman!" A vortigaunt yelled out. "His life is hanging in our balance! Let us go now!"

"Freeman! We're sending out help! If you get out of this alive, you'd better take out that strider!" The Advisor was merely a foot from Gordon's face now, the long, tube-like tongue slipping out. More gunshots could be heard as rebels attempted to fight off the hunters.

"Gordon! No!" Alyx was nearby. Suddenly, the Advisor was knocked to the ground by DOG. Gunfire was ringing out in all directions as hunters fell in front of Gordon's eyes. Gordon fell to the ground and scrambled to get back up. As he did so, he saw the Advisor struggling to retreat. DOG lifted a robotic fist into the air, preparing to punch. A large shot came and struck DOG in the side, knocking it off of the Advisor. The strider continued to shoot at DOG, pinning him to the ground as the giant slug crawled off. The strider bent down low to the ground, charging its laser, DOG attempting to get up.

"DOG!" Alyx screamed as the laser shot out and destroyed what was her greatest companion. She fell to her knees in disbelief. The hunters continued to pour in from the horizon, and the strider was ever nearer to the silo. Eli ran up to a hunter and jammed a crowbar into its robotic eye. It flung itself around as he released his grip, shooting flechettes in random directions, striking several fellow hunters and a rebel. Gunfire continued to echo out as the rebels battled on. Gordon ran to the Magnusson Delivery Device in front of the silo gates and launched a bomb at the strider. He pulled his handgun out and struck the bomb with precise accuracy. The strider was demolished in an instant.

A piece of shrapnel from the strider flew into his head, knocking him to the ground. He lay on the ground, looking onward at the scene. A hunter was running up to Alyx, but Eli cut it off and attempted to battle it off with a crowbar. It knocked him aside with a swift blow from its leg. The hunter closed in on Alyx, who was still in shock. She lifted her gun into the air and aimed it at the hunter, but it was too late. The hunter thrust its claws into her, impaling her in the chest and neck. This time, there was no surviving. Electricity flew into the hunter, knocking it away from her. The vortigaunt ran forward and kept a nearby hunter off of Eli, who was slowly getting back up. As he turned, he saw his daughter lying in a pool of blood.

"Alyx!? No! Alyx!!" His voice faded away as Gordon slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
